


My love will protect you

by nx_jxms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bubble Bath, Caregiver/Little dynamic, Daddy Sehun, Dd/lb, Dom Sehun, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Service Submission, Stuffies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baek is a crybaby, bdsm dynamic, but sehun loves him, cartoons, cgl, little baekhyun, pacis, sub baek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nx_jxms/pseuds/nx_jxms
Summary: Baekhyun wakes up in little space and Sehun he gets to spend the whole day looking after his little boy.Aka that fluffy little space au that no one asked for





	1. Part 1

It was a Sunday. Baekhyun loved Sunday’s because they were his day off and he had the whole day to do whatever he wanted. He also loved Sunday’s because it was his boyfriend’s day off too. Normally him and Sehun would spend the day in their pyjamas relaxing, watching movies and just enjoying each others company. Today was no different, except from one little detail. Today Baekhyun woke up in little space.

On a normal morning Baekhyun would wake up before Sehun and make them both breakfast, if he had time he would also do some chores around the house. Just the quiet ones that wouldn’t wake Sehun. Baekhyun had always loved helping out around the house, it was one of his favourites parts of him and Sehun’s dynamic. He took pride in being a service submissive and making Sehun happy. It made him happy and gave him purpose. He also knew that the more he did around the house the less stressed Sehun would be. And the less stressed Sehun was, the more time he could spend in little space without having to worry about being a burden to the other.

Sehun wasn’t that shocked when he woke up and Baekhyun was still cuddled into him, he smiled down at his boyfriend and gently ruffled his hair to wake him.

“Baek sweetie, it’s time to wake up,” Sehun chuckled as the elder snuggled into his chest further.

After a few minutes of trying to wake him up he came to the realisation it would take more than shaking him gently and whispering in his ear. He tried to push the smaller off of him but Baekhyun just tightened his grip and let out a groan of protest.

“Baby, if you don’t wake up I can’t make you breakfast,” Sehun whispered in the others ear.

At the mention of food Baekhyun sat up instantly, straddling the younger in the process because of the way he had been lying. He looked down at Sehun curiously, it wasn’t often he offered to make him breakfast. That was usually his job, and Sehun wasn’t even annoyed at him for sleeping in and not doing his chores.

Sehun immediately recognised the look and laughed softly to himself. Baekhyun had woken up in little space, but was still trying to act like normal. He probably hadn't even realise that fact himself, which was why he was so confused.

“Little one, you need to get off me so I can go make you food, do you want daddy’s help to pick out an outfit or can you do it yourself?”

A mixture of the pet names and hearing Sehun refer to himself as daddy seemed to clear up the confusion Baekhyun was feeling. He let out a small giggle and lay back down on top of his daddy, snuggling into his chest for warmth. He was aware that he was still expecting an answer but he really couldn’t be bothered to speak. He hoped that by not replying Sehun would understand that he wasn’t going to move willingly, let alone chose clothes and get dressed. He was perfectly comfortable in his daddy’s top and his boxers.

“Baek,” Sehun spoke in a serious tone, “Are you going to be a good boy and let daddy help you pick out an outfit? Or do you need a time out?”

“Daddy nooo!” Baekhyun whined, nuzzling into Sehun’s shirt, “I’m a good boy I promise! I don’t need a time out, I’m just sleepy. Daddy and Baek will choose an outfit together, but in a minute.”

Sehun sighed and stroked Baek’s hair until he eventually rolled off his stomach and pulled him up. Sehun shook his head at his boyfriend and smiled to himself. Baekhyun could be a handful sometimes but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved looking after the elder, not that he complained when Baek did all the chores and made him breakfast every morning. But he liked being able to look after him in return, he loved looking after his little boy and making sure he felt loved and cared for.

Sehun made his way over to their shared wardrobe as Baekhyun remained on the bed, watching him curiously. After about 10 minutes of Baek turning down every item of clothing he owned, the elder eventually huffed and rolled his eyes. He lay back down on the bed and sighed dramatically.

“Poor Baekhyunnie has no nice clothes…guess he’s just gonna to have to wear daddy’s clothes…” he paused and then sighed again, for dramatic effect of course.

Sehun laughed, of course Baekhyun wanted to wear his clothes. And of course Baekhyun had waited until Sehun had listed every piece of clothes he owned before telling him this. Baekhyun was a handful, but Sehun loved him.

After finally settling for a pair of his own black shorts and one of Sehun’s oversized light blue sweaters, Baekhyun decided he was hungry and that he wasn’t going to stop complaining until there was food in his mouth. Sehun had tried threatening him to be quiet with no cartoons or stuffies but all that achieved was making Baekhyun tear up, which Sehun quickly sorted by passing him his favourite toy, Mr Lion.

He ended up wrapping Baekhyun and the lion up in a blanket on the sofa and left him to complain to the toy. He decided on fruit and yogurt for breakfast as it was quick and there was no way he could mess it up. One of the main reasons cooking was on Baekhyun’s chore list was because Sehun couldn’t cook to save his life. He could, however, chop up fruit and open a carton of yogurt.

By the time Sehun made it back to the living room with the food, Baekhyun had fallen asleep again. Sehun sighed, placing the food on the table and moving to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Sehun was worried there would be a repeat of the stress of trying to wake him up for the first time that morning but luckily for him, as soon as he mentioned food Baek sat up. His eyes were only half open but he grinned happily as Sehun fed him.

“Daddy, when we’ve finished eating can we make a fort? And watch cartoons! Oh and colour! Oh, oh! Can I have all my stuffies too?” Baek’s eyes grew wider with excitement at each new suggestion he came up with.

It was obvious Sehun was going to have a busy day ahead of him, not that he particularly minded. He found little Baekhyun absolutely adorable and loved caring for him and playing with him. He secretly hoped Baek stayed in his headspace all day so he could have a full day of relaxation. Baek was under a lot of stress at work at the moment and so Sehun cherished every moment with him. But he felt as though his baby got the most benefit from being in little space and considering how much stress he was under, he hadn’t been spending much time in it.

\- - -

When the food was finished (all but one grape and a spoonful of strawberry yogurt gone to Baekhyun) Sehun set him up with a few of his favourite stuffies and some blankets and put on one of his favourite cartoons. He then went through to their bedroom to build a fort.

Now he wasn’t gonna make his baby just any old fort, he was going to make him the best fort he had ever seen. Fully equipped with all their pillows and blankets, all of Baek’s stuffies (except his favourite which he let him keep in the living room with him) and even fairy lights. Once he was confident that the fort was secure he looked out Baekhyun’s colouring books and favourite pencils. He also filled Baek’s favourite bottle with chocolate milk and set it on one of the pillows. He wasn’t sure if he would want a pacifier but he took the box out anyway, just in case.

Baek had complained when his daddy had come into the room and taken away all his stuffies but he had told him it was for a secret surprise that would be worth it. Baek wasn’t sure what could possibly make up for having all his toys taken away from him. But at least he’d let him with Lion. He was a small toy that he had been given by Sehun 4 years ago on their first Christmas together and he was Baekhyun’s absolute favourite. They had been out shopping for last minute gifts for their families and Sehun had obviously noticed Baek staring at it and went back the next to buy it for him. He had got him many other stuffies over the years but Lion would always remain his favourite.

As soon as Baek saw what his daddy had set up for him in the bedroom his eyes lit up and he couldn’t help but let out a squeak of happiness. He stretched out his arms and made grabby hands towards the fort, signalling to the taller man, who was currently carrying him princess style, that he wanted to be put down. Sehun complied and the second he put Baekhyun onto the ground he started rearranging all the pillows and blankets. The younger man just rolled his eyes and tried to suppress a laugh. He didn’t know why he bothered putting in so much effort when he should have known that of course, Baek would rearrange everything. His baby was a very fussy one.

Once the fort was to his satisfaction Baekhyun patted the pillow beside him, signalling that he wanted his daddy next to him. Sehun smiled as he sat down and Baekhyun immediately crawled onto his lap and began shoving stuffies in his face, mumbling a semi-coherent story as he went along. Something about Mr Tiger buying the last one of Mrs Donkey’s favourite cupcakes and the two having a fight, which was only resolved when daddy made Mr Elephant suddenly find a whole new batch of cupcakes.

Once the fight was over Baek decided he was bored of playing with his toys and got off Sehun’s knee. He looked around for something else to do and saw his colouring books and favourite pencils. He sprawled out across the floor and began colouring, occasionally sipping on his chocolate milk. Sehun patted his hair as he did so and softly hummed to himself.

“Daadddyyy,” Baekhyun whined after finishing his second picture, turning to face Sehun and climb onto his lap. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Sehun smiled down at him and continued playing with his hair.

“Colouring is boring!” Baek sighed, prolonging the ‘o’ sound to prove just how bored he was.

“What would you like to do instead baby?”

Before he can answer, Baekhyun let out a large yawn and smiled sheepishly. He wasn’t actually bored, he was just very, very sleepy.

“Ooh I think it’s nap time for somebody,” Sehun teases, poking his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Nooo! Don’t wanna nap daddy, wanna play a game! Baek isn’t tired at all,” as though attempting to prove just how not tired he was, Baekhyun tried to stand up and drag Sehun up with him.

However, he really was tired so he only made it up onto his knees before collapsing dramatically back onto Sehun’s lap.

“Okay, maybe Baekhyunnie is a little bit sleepy...big boys need naps too right daddy?” Baekhyun grinned and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist.

“They sure do, but so do cute little baby boys like you Baekhyunnie,” Sehun cooed at the elder and pinched his cheek as Baek fought back a furious blush, trying to bite his daddy's fingers in an attempt to distract him from the fact he was blushing so much. 

Of course, Sehun noticed and made an ever bigger fuss over him, insisting he was the cutest baby boy he had ever seen. 

“Daddy,” he spoke shyly (once his daddy had finally stopped his incessant teasing) looking down at his hands, “will you nap with me? I don’t wanna be alone.”

“Of course I will baby,” Sehun was thankful he had put down blankets and pillows on the floor because it meant he didn’t have to attempt to move the other onto the bed. Despite it being a maximum of 10 steps away from their current location, it was really more hassle than it was worth.

Instead, he unwrapped Baekhyun from his waist and lay him down. He then went to get his favourite soft blanket from the bed. He turned back to the boy and noticed he was reaching out for his box of paci’s that were just slightly out of his reach. Instead of immediatly going to his aid, Sehun decided to just watch him for a little bit. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Baek let out a series of disgruntled sighs and grunts and finally realised if he wanted a paci he was going to have to actually put in effort.

“Daddy,” he said as sweetly as he could, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes, “Mr Elephant thinks Baekhyunnie should get a paci cause he has been a very good boy all day.”

“Does he now?” Sehun asked, walking over and placing the blanket over the sleepy Baekhyun, who nodded as an answer, his eyelids slowly drooping as he struggled to stay awake, “You have been a very good boy today baby, daddy agrees with Mr Elephant. Why don't you go choose one then baby?”

"Nooo! Silly daddy!" Baekhyun gasped in horror at the suggestion, "Mr Elephant says daddy must get one for Baekhyunnie, because it's daddy's job to look after me."

"Ah, Mr Elephant is right yet again. Daddy was only joking baby, you know he loves looking after his precious baby boy."

Baekhyun beamed up at him through half shut eyes, Sehun leaned down and ruffled his hair as he stepped over to him to the box. He found Baekhyun’s favourite yellow pacifier that had a small duck on the front and turned to placed it gently into his mouth. Baekhyun smiled contently around it and let his eyes shut. Sehun moved behind him and lay down, pulling him closer into his chest and nuzzling his head into his hair. 

Sehun loved moments like these, where he knew his baby was completely content and they could both relax. He didn’t bother setting an alarm, he was sure Baekhyun would wake up soon enough demanding to be fed. He just hoped he was still in little space when he did so he could continue to look after his baby boy.

In all honesty, Sehun wouldn’t mind if Baekhyun was in little space all the time. Apart from maybe meal times, Sehun wasn’t sure he’d be able to cook well enough to feed them both every day. And he probably couldn’t be in little space at work. But apart from that, Sehun would be quite happy if Baekhyun spent every other moment they were together as his baby boy. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long for me to upload. I hope you enjoy it!

It was dark when Sehun eventually woke. He has expected Baekhyun to wake him much earlier considering they’d both slept in that morning. He turned his head to the clock and saw that it was already half 5. They’d missed most of the day but more importantly they’d missed lunch.

Baekhyun was currently still fast asleep on top of Sehun. The younger smiled and gently rolled the other off of him. The fairy lights in the fort were still on so he could see plenty. He sat up and felt Baek’s grip on his arm tighten.

“Daaddyy…where are you going?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked and he coughed a couple of times.

Sehun didn’t reply to his question, instead he picked up the half full bottle of chocolate milk and passed it to him.

“Drink baby, your throat is dry.”

Baekhyun happily complied, sitting up to drink his milk. When he had finished it he tugged on Sehun’s arm in an attempt to get him to lie back down with him.

“Baek sweetie, we’ve slept through most of the day and you need to eat, it’s time to get up now,” Sehun strokes his hair gently, trying to coax him up with the promise of food.

“How about baek stays here and daddy goes to get him food? I’m veryy sleepy daddy,” Baekhyun pouts up at Sehun who just shakes his head and laughs.

“Or not. You know daddy is useless at cooking baby, you’re going to have to come help me to make sure I don’t accidentally set fire to our apartment.”

Baekhyun frowns at Sehun and gets up, he crawls in front of him and takes his hands into his own.

“Daddy is not useless. Daddy is perfect. Baek loves Daddy very very much and it makes Baek sad when Daddy says mean things about himself,” tears begin to well up in his eyes as he spoke which Sehun notices and immediately kisses away the ones trying to escape down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry baby, but we all know you’re a much better cook than Daddy, even when you’re my little baby boy.”

“Even when? Isn’t Baek always your baby boy?” More tears spill out of Baekhyun’s eyes and Sehun wipes them away with his thumbs, cupping Baekhyun’ face.

“Of course you are sweetheart, but you know what I mean. Now stop crying before you make me cry too, you know Daddy hates seeing his little boy sad.”

Baekhyun quickly stops crying and smiles brightly at Sehun.

“Can we go get food now? Baek is hungry,” he pouts and Sehun can’t help but laugh.

Baekhyun decides the only way he can get to the kitchen is if Sehun gives him a piggy back. When Sehun questions his logic Baekhyun pulls out the puppy dog eyes that Sehun couldn’t resist if he tried. Which he didn’t because honestly he didn’t mind giving his baby a piggyback. That is until Baekhyun is on his back, nibbling his shoulder.

“Baek sweetie daddy isn’t food,” Sehun chuckles as he places the other onto the counter in the kitchen.

“Baek know’s that but since Baek doesn’t have any actual food he decided that Daddy would do.”

Sehun shook his head and laughed, honestly he didn’t know how Baekhyun managed to make him laugh so much without trying.

“Now baby, what do you want to eat?”

“Does Daddy prefer little Baekhyunnie or big Baekhyunnie?” Baekhyun ignores the question in favour of asking his own.

“Daddy loved Baek no matter what, but he would quite like to know what his little boy wants to eat for dinner.”

“Okay but Daddy _must_ have a favourite,” Baek said, swinging his legs on the counter.

“Nope, now tell me what you want to eat and maybe Daddy will put on your favourite movie as we eat.”

“The Lion King?” Baek squealed, reaching out to grab Sehun’s arm in excitement.

“Yes baby, now what do you want to eat?” Sehun sighed, unsure if he was ever going to get an answer out of Baekhyun.

“If we’re watching lions it’s going to have to be animal related…ooh can we have that colourful animal pasta you bought last week? Daddy’s good at making pasta!”

“If that’s what my prince wants then that’s what he’ll get. Now, can you get it out of the cupboard while Daddy heats up the water?”

Baekhyun crawls along the counter to the cupboard, the pasta is on the top shelf so he has to go up on his knees to get it. Meanwhile Sehun gets out a pot and fills it with water. When the water starts boiling Sehun helps Baekhyun pour the pasta in. They end up putting in way to much but Sehun’s sure they’ll manage it. He also prepares some salad to go with the pasta. Baekhyun decides he doesn’t want any sauce with the pasta because he wants to be able to see all the different coloured shapes.

When the food’s ready Sehun puts Baekhyun’s onto his favourite Mickey Mouse plate and puts in on a tray along with a bottle of water and some apple juice in his Nemo sippy cup. He then takes the tray through to the living room along with a tray of his own. He places them on the table and goes back for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun quickly lets him know that he needs another piggyback through to the living room because both his legs fell off. Of course both his legs are perfectly intact but Sehun plays along and carries him through to the living room and placing him on the sofa. He sets up the movie and get them a blanket and Lion from the bedroom.

Everything is going well, Baek inhaled his dinner within the first 10 minutes of the movie (despite his Daddy’s warning that he would get a sore tummy) and was happily drinking his juice. Until it got to the scene where Mufasa died. Then Baekhyun started sobbing uncontrollably, despite having seen the movie countless times he always cried at that scene. Usually, Sehun could calm him down with cuddles and reassurances that Mufasa was still watching over Simba and that it was going to be okay. But for some reason that wasn’t working tonight.

“Baby why are you crying so much? You know it has a happy ending!” Sehun whispers into Baekhyun’s hair as he continues to sob against his chest.

“It-it’s not the mo-movie Daddy,” he manages to whisper, looking up at Sehun with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong angel? Are you hurt? Is it your tummy?” Sehun cups Baekhyun’s cheeks in his hands and gently kisses his forehead.

“No Daddy, my tummy is fine,” he takes deep breaths and finally manages to stop crying.

Sehun waits patiently for him to explain why he’s crying and after 5 more minutes of cuddling into him Baekhyun finally sits up properly on his knee.

“You’re not allowed to do that Daddy,” he says firmly.

“I’m not allowed to do what, little one?”

“Wha-what Mufasa d-did,” he chokes, trying his hardest not to cry again, “Daddy’s not allowed to…to leave…he’s not allowed to leave Baekhyunnie.”

“Oh sweetheart, Daddy’s not going anywhere,” he pulls Baekhyun into a tight hug and kisses his head, repeating to Baekhyun that he’s not going to leave him until the elder finally calms down.

“Does Baekhyunnie want a bubble bath? Will that make him feel better?”

“Only if Daddy has one too, and if Baek can have his duckies.”

While Baekhyun watches the rest of the movie snuggled up with Lion on the sofa, Sehun runs them a bath. He makes sure to put in lots and lots of bubbles and he gets out all of Baekhyun’s rubber ducks. He has 7 in total. A green one, a purple one, an orange one, a blue one, a rainbow one, a pink one and a yellow one.

Once the movie is done and bath time is over Sehun decide’s that it’s bed time. Despite having had a lie in and then napped for most of the day, Baekhyun could hardly stay awake. Sehun carried him through to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He then dressed him in clean boxers and one of his t-shirts before dressing himself and climbing into bed after him.

Baekhyun fell asleep almost as soon as Sehun got into bed and pulled him into his chest.

“I love you so much Baek” Sehun whispered to his sleeping boyfriend, “I’m never going to leave you, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for changing tense multiple times throughout this, I might proof read it and change that at some point but it's currently 1am and I'm honestly just happy I managed to finish this haha

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to write part two for this but it might not be up for a couple weeks as I've got exams at the moment. Although I'm probably going to end up writing it instead of studying because I am a master procrastinator.
> 
> Part 2 will include the fluffy nonsense that occurs when they wake up for their nap. 
> 
> SPOILERS - colourful animal shaped pasta will be included


End file.
